fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR13
Locate Our Lights! Pretty Cure's New Power! (私たちのライトの位置を確認します！プリキュアの新パワー！''Watashitachi no raito no ichi o kakunin shimasu! Purikyua no shin pawā!) is the thirteenth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 62nd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the Cures learning about their twin sisters. Plot Kaoruko tells the Cures that they are actually the reincarnations of the mirrored counterparts of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. She says that these warriors are their twin sisters, due to them being the Cures' lights. Hanae says that she's ready to find her light, and the Cures agree. Will they be able to find them? Synopsis The Cures gather in the Taiyo Garden, where Kaoruko told them to meet. When she arrived, she held a mirror-like object. Kaoruko explained that this mirror was the HeartCatch Mirage. She laid it on a table for the Cures to look, but Ayano asked what it was for. Kaoruko said that the HeartCatch Mirage can help them find their lights. The Cures were confused, so Kaoruko explained. She said that the four girls were actually the reincarnations of the mirrored counterparts of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. She also said that these warriors are their twin sisters, due to them being the Cures' lights. The Cures are shocked, but Hinata asks who these lights are. Hanae noticed that Kaoruko looked sad, but she says that no matter who her light is, she is ready to find her. The other Cures agree, and Kaoruko smiles. Hanae takes the HeartCatch Mirage and asks if she could use it first, but Ayano says that the HeartCatch Mirage has to stay in the Taiyo Garden. Kaoruko, Hinata and Rina agree. Hanae, annoyed, agreed. The next day, Hanae is playing with Hikari, where she has a strange vision. She sees a girl who looked scared, when a huge shadow was covering the Earth. The girl saw Lady Sabakuno Namida herself, and Lady Sabakuno Namida summoned a ball made from darkness. She then threw it towards the girl, with the girl screaming. Hanae shook her head after the vision, and Hikari looked scared. Hanae ruffled Hikari's hair and pulled out her phone. She called Ayano and said that something was wrong. Aranya was walking along a path, where she saw one of Hanae's school friends, Hisakawa Asuka. Asuka looked quite upset, and said to her two best friends (Kagome Eri and Mizushima Shinju) that her baby brother stole her parents away from her, and now Asuka's parents had forgotten about her. Aranya smiled, and looked at Asuka's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. She stole it from her and merged it with a doll, and turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian began rampaging, and the mascots grabbed the crystal sphere with Asuka encased within it, and flew off to the find the Cures. The mascots found the Cures, and said that Asuka was transformed into a Desertrian. The Cures then transformed and began to fight the Desertrian. However, this Desertrian was stronger than any other Desertrian that they had faced. Aranya laughed and said that Lady Sabakuno Namida had given Aranya, Hajar and Marudeva special bracelets, which allowed them to power up the Desertrians. Kaoruko arrived and said that the real reason why the Desertrian was so strong was because Lady Sabakuno Namida was controlling it! She said that the bracelet was brainwashing Aranya, and they had to save her. The Cures understood, and began fighting both the Desertrian and Aranya. However, Aranya was stronger, and she defeated the Cures. Cure Rose then told Cure Ocean, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam that they need to combine their powers into a new attack. They summoned their Mirage Wands and began summoning the power of their respective elements, and finally, they managed to perform a brand-new attack: Rainbow Star Orchestra. The attack purified the Desertrian, and was about to purify Aranya, but she managed to get away. The Desertrian had reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Asuka, who was unconscious. The Cures reverted back into their civilian forms, and Asuka woke up. Eri and Shinju rushed over to Asuka, and said that Asuka needed to go home. After the three best friends were gone, Kaoruko said that they can finally perform an attack together, which would unite them even more. The Cures agreed, and Hanae said that they were one step closer to finding their lights. Major Events * The Cures perform Rainbow Star Orchestra for the first time. * It is revealed that the Dark Bracelet that Lady Sabakuno Namida gave Aranya was brainwashing her. * The thirteenth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Aranya * Lady Sabakuno Namida * Desertrian Supporting Characters * Hanasaki Kaoruko * Hanasaki Hikari * Hisakawa Asuka * Kagome Eri * Mizushima Shinju Trivia Gallery WVoFnaO.jpg|The HeartCatch Mirage is laid on the table 26308510.jpg|Kaoruko seemed to be upset over something Blossom.PNG|The girl in Hanae's vision Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures